The Big Guy vs Megatron
by Shaman94
Summary: Two gigantic machines duel for Newtronic city. The Iron freedom fighter versus the steel tyrant. Only one of them will live while the other is sent to the scrapyard. Read to find out who's the last bot standing.


A peaceful day in Newtronic City U.S.A. The air was fresh, the birds singing and the citizens as cheerful as can be. That is until he came. An explosion in the center of the city followed by an echoing voice. "All shall succumb to the will of Megatron!" The steel tyrant shouts. He uses his hand cannon on a nearby oil truck causing a massive explosion taking out a city block.

Overhead flew a rocket that appeared as a massive airplane thruster. Within it, piloting it, was the original Iron Patriot himself, The Big Guy. He opened the hatch and carried a Candy Gram, bombs as big as him, in both hands. "Time to hand out the candy!" He said before leaping out and throwing both bombs on top of the intergalactic conquer.

Big Guy landed on the street below. As the dust settles we see Megatron stepping out unscaved. "Your primitive tools are useless against the might of Megatron!" He yells swapping his hand for the energon mace. "Lets put that to the test tall, dark and gruesome." Big Guy answers drawing his saw.

The two clashed their weapons causing sparks to fly. Knowing his saw would be ineffective against Megatron after a quick analyze of his armor The Big Guy focused on countering the mace while pondering what his next attack should be. Megatron made sure that each strike was as vicious as he was and even managed to back the Big Guy into a wall. The two warriors locked their weapons and stared into each ones optic sensors. "You are a pathetic sight to behold." Megatron says. "I can fix that problem for you." Big Guy answers back as the top of his head extends to reveal a small laser cannon within it. He fires a beam right into Megatrons right eye knocking it out. "Ahhhh!" Megatron screams as he stumbles back.

Enraged Megatron begins to fire wildly at the Big Guy. Big Guy takes flight to avoid the blast until he is above the head of Megatron. He then stops his rockets and drops onto Megatron. "Bellyflop!" Big Guy yells smashing the both of them into the street. Megatron tosses him off and punches through the chest plate of Big Guy stopping his fist only a couple of feet away from the pilot inside. Megatron peers inside to see the human for a split second before a secondary armor closes. "A human?" Megatron asks himself out loud. "Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to stare?" Big Guy answers returning the punch with an uppercut.

As Megatron gets back up Big Guy flips his arms open revealing six guns and two missile launchers in his elbows and opens fire. The bullets bounce off the armor of the decepticon leader as the missiles fly past him. "Haha your targeting is as flawed as your species, insect!" Megatron says. "I don't know about that. I think I hit all my targets." Big Guy responds as the building behind Megatron begins to topple over with its foundation shot out. All sixteen stories came down onto Megatron as Big Guy watched from a safe distance.

Big Guy walked up to the ruble. "Don't bother taking the elevator, the top floor came to you." Big Guy says as he hears gear turning and the debris shaking as if the Earth itself was shaking. Out from the ruble springs a battle damaged tank and running over the Big Guy and ending our iron savior.

Had the streets ended there. Big Guy was smashed through the street and into the subway beneath the city. Megatron landed upside down and on the right hand of the Big Guy pinning him to the ground. Big Guy detaches his trapped arm and finds an empty subway cart. Crossing a few wires and the locking of a few gears the Big Guy found a new hand. Megatron transforms back to his robot form in time to be smashed by through the ceiling of the subway by the Big Guy and his new hand made from a subway cart.

Megatron flys out of the street and lands back on the surface as the Big Guy flys out after him. "It's time to bring down the hammer!" Big Guy says swinging the cart down like a hammer. Megatron uses his arm cannon once again and blows the cart to smithereens knocking the Big Guy back and onto the ground.

"You fought well but all for not. Had you been a true machine I'd ask you to join us but knowing you're nothing more than a glorified tank to these worms is what shall cost you your spark." Megatron says back in his tank form. The pilot of Big Guy acts fast connecting wires and sending one last order for the Big Guy to perform. The Big Guy lifts his last arm, the left arm, and fires his fist into the barrel of Megatrons cannon clogging it.

"Wretched Earthlings!" Megatron says before the back fire imploded on him from the inside, blowing him to bits. "Nobody bad mouths my planet." Big Guy says as he lies waiting for a pick up crew to take him back to HQ for repairs.


End file.
